


Just To Hear You Screaming My Name

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Facials, Impregnation, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Unable to choose between the Niijima sisters, Ren opts to have both of them. Lucky for him, they’re both eager to please their new master. Anonymous commissioned.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Kudos: 28





	Just To Hear You Screaming My Name

When the question had come up as to which of the Niijima sisters Ren would show his affection to, the answer seemed obvious: both of them. Sae, with her mature looks and wealth of experience, not to mention just how alluring she could be in the right outfits, was simply too perfect of a prize for him to possibly pass up, especially considering the look into her... tastes that he had gotten when he had been exploring her palace. And Makoto, with her youthful inexperience and endless curiosity, always eager to please both Ren and her sister, with a tight body of her own that never failed to attract gazes whenever she was wearing her Phantom Thief outfit.

Ren hadn't expected the two sisters to be on-board, but it seemed that they were willing to get a lot closer than he had anticipated. At most, he had hoped that he might be able to date the both of them at the same time: he hadn't expected Sae to be willing to eat out her own sister while he fucked Makoto in the ass. Crouched behind the younger sister as she was on all fours, he did exactly that, and Sae was underneath them, her tongue tending to her sister's sex, lapping up some cum that Ren had dumped inside it earlier on.

"Ah, sis..." Makoto muttered, surprised to feel her sister's tongue up against her twat but not moving out of the way. With her hand, she reached over to give Sae's behind a soft squeeze, then pushed back against Ren's hips whilst leaning down against the bed, letting her front half collapse. Sae moved her angle to more comfortably fit under her sister's back half, then wrapped an arm around her hips to pull her mouth up closer against Makoto's cum-leaking cunt. Ren looked down at the two of them and kept up his pace, picking up speed until his hips were slapping against Makoto's supple behind with each thrust.

"It's nice to see you two so eager for each other," Ren commented, though he didn't receive a reply from either of the sisters, with them being too busy either grappling with the pleasure that they were feeling in Makoto's case or giving that pleasure in Sae's. The older Niijima wouldn't admit that she had been wondering what it would be like to eat out her own sister for a while, despite her enthusiasm making it obvious that it had been on her mind.

Ren soon reached down to lift one of Makoto's legs, up, making it easier for Sae to slip beneath and properly worship her sister's pussy. His reasoning for doing so had been partially selfish, wanting to know whether Makoto's ass would tighten up when her sister began eating her out with a renewed enthusiasm. Sure enough, as Makoto reached closer to climax, her asshole tightened up further, squeezing Ren's own climax out of him. He held out for as long as he could, thumping away at her behind with mad thrusts until he could take no more, bottoming out within the brunette before blowing his load deep inside her.

Preparing for such a feeling would have been impossible, and when she felt her ass fill with his cum, a second orgasm rushed over Makoto. She had already splattered cum against her sister's face the first time that she'd hit climax, but the second time around was even more intense, with enough fluid gushing out from her eager, twitching pussy that Sae was left dripping with it when she pulled back. Makoto's slipped forward once more, and Ren pulled out of her, leaving the younger sister with her butt in the air, dripping his cum.

As Ren pulled back, Sae was quick to move up and take his place. She set her hands upon her sister's behind at first, taking the time to squeeze it while she glanced over at Ren, looking pleased with herself. As he settled back against the headboard of the bed they were all on, he gave Sae a nod, prompting her to lean down behind her sister and use her hands to spread open her ass. Makoto picked her head up when she felt that happen, looking a little dazed.

"Sis, what are you—" she began, only to be interrupted by the feeling of a tongue against her ass. There was only a small motion at first, the curious pushing of the tip of Sae's tongue against Makoto's slightly-gaped opening, testing the waters to see both if she liked doing such a thing and if Makoto liked having it done to her. The sweet coo of pleasure that Makoto gave suggested that she did, and although Sae found the taste to be somewhat bitter, she went further, slipping her tongue inside to begin lapping up the mess that Ren had left inside the younger Niijima.

As Ren looked on, he reached down to begin stroking himself again. He had already cum twice, but it seemed that these sisters were able to inspire endless arousal in him. Rock hard, he thought about what he wanted to do with them next as Sae pulled back from Makoto's behind, a trail of saliva connecting them for a few moments more before Sae smacked her lips to appreciate the aftertaste of Ren's cum and broke it. Makoto looked back at her sister, face deeply flushed.

"I can't believe you just did that..." Makoto muttered as she moved to sit up on the bed. Sae merely gave her a smile in response, then Ren cleared his throat.

"It was hot as hell. You should do that more often," he told Sae, prompting Makoto to flush deeply again. She had enjoyed it, though, so she didn't raise any protests.

"Let's get you two properly dressed," Ren told them, moving up from the bed. Sae and Makoto looked at each other and then at him.

"We're not done yet, are we?" Sae asked. She hadn't been on the receiving end of much pleasure yet.

"Not at all," Ren assured her, before pulling a box out from underneath the bed. He dipped down to rummage through it, and when he rose up to his feet again, he was holding a collar in each hand. "I'd like you to wear these. You will, won't you?"

Makoto was the first to shuffle forward, reaching a hand out to grab the collar in Ren's hand. She examined in. Sae, in turn, moved forward and offered up her neck to Ren, suggesting that he should do the honours—he was eager to. After slipping the collar around Sae's neck, he clasped it shut, then pulled back to admire the view. "It suits you," he told Sae, prompting Makoto to stuff the collar back into his hand and offer up her own neck to him. He did the same with the younger sister and then reached into the box once more to pull out two leashes.

"If we're going to do this properly, I think you two should use the right words, right?" he asked, as he slipped Sae's leash into the collar and then moved over to do the same to Makoto. "From now on, you should call me master. Both of you. And do everything that I say." There wasn't that much difference between his suggestion and what they had been doing before, really. Makoto and Sae both nodded, albeit for different reasons. Makoto was looking for more opportunities to prove that she was just as mature as her sister, whereas Sae was genuinely looking for an opportunity to serve.

With that, Ren moved onto the bed again and sat at the edge of it, leaving the two sisters unsure what he wanted them to do until he spread his legs open, giving them room to slip between them, once they moved down onto the floor. Sae was the first to move, and Makoto followed a moment later, albeit more eagerly than her sister had. When they shuffled into place between his legs, Ren reached down to wrap a hand around his own cock. He waved it back and forth in front of them, then let it bob for a moment as he reached down to wrap a hand around both of their leashes. With them in-hand, he snapped his fingers and gestured down to his cock, settling back as the two sisters got to work.

Makoto leaned forward first, excited to get a taste of his cock. It had been in her own ass last, but she wanted to impress him by giving it some oral attention regardless. She made sure to emphasise the sensuality of her motions as she took the head of his cock into her mouth and began to bob her head over the first couple of inches, and for now, at least Sae was happy to take a secondary position, settling at the base of his cock to run her lips against it while Makoto sucked him off.

Once Makoto had gotten her fill, she pulled back from the shaft and instead began to pepper kisses around the head, prompting Sae to move up alongside her sister and share some of the open space. They each scattered firm, short kisses against the head, before Sae eventually pushed things forward, letting her tongue tease at the head. Makoto joined her a moment later, and both pairs of ruby-coloured eyes gazed up at the boy as their tongues swished around the head in tandem, lapping up any leftover taste while also taking care of any precum that leaked from the head of his cock the moment it came into view.

From there, the two of them moved down his shaft to tend to his balls instead. With them having spilled out when he had spread his legs open, both sisters could properly worship one of them each, though Makoto moved a little slower than her sister, unsure what would even feel good for him, or what wouldn't. When Sae began to lap at the testicle she was tending to, Makoto followed suit, and when Sae pulled it into her mouth, Makoto did the same. There were still differences in their technique, though. Whereas Sae ran her tongue against the ball in her mouth to properly worship it, Makoto simply suckled hard—pleasurable in its own right, of course.

The difference between their two forms of worship only made the moment more euphoric for their master, who set their leashes down upon the bed for the moment to settle his hands against the backs of their heads instead. Both of the sisters picked up the pace then, looking up at him past his thick cock while their lips bubbled around his sack. Makoto was the first one to pull back, taking the initiative to figure out where to go next. Though Ren hadn't told her to, given what she did next, he didn't raise any objections.

Her hands slipped beneath his rump and lifted him up a little further, prompting Ren to slide his heels around both of their backs as he hoisted his butt into the air. Makoto trailed down from his balls, kissed along his taint, then slid her tongue down to his asshole, while Sae pulled back to watch for the moment. The younger sister employed all of the things she had felt Sae do to her, from the light prodding with her tongue at first to openly lapping against the hole once Ren began to slowly ease open. The taste was as bitter as his cock had been when she had first tasted it, but that didn't deter her. She gave it everything that she had, right up until the moment that Sae leaned down to join her.

When Sae's head slipped alongside Makoto's own, the brunette moved aside a little, tucking her tongue further down his crack simply to give him the feeling of being worshipped, and Sae put her experience to work making out with his asshole as sloppily as she could. If the soft moans of pleasure that he gave weren't enough to indicate that he was enjoying himself, then the way that his cock twitched and throbbed above them certainly did, with precum rolling all the way down his shaft, over his balls, and onto Sae's quickly-working lips.

The sight was enough to prompt Ren to move things forward once more, pulling away from the two sisters, who looked dazed for how into their worship they had gotten.

"On the bed," Ren told Sae, gesturing towards it, and she didn't need to be told twice. She moved up and onto the bed within moments, eventually settling on her back while Makoto shuffled up alongside her. Ren moved up and slid his hands down to spread Sae's legs wide open, prompting Makoto to look down and across her sister's body at first, wondering whether she might be given the opportunity to play with her sister the same way that Sae had her earlier on, but no such luck. As Ren moved between Sae's legs, he pressed the head of his rock-hard cock up against her pussy's opening, already soaked and ready for him.

"Master~" Sae whined, leaning her head back against the pillow behind her. This prompted a raised eyebrow from Makoto, who wouldn't have expected to hear such a thing from her sister, and excitement from Ren, who soon slammed deep into Sae without warning, forcing his entire cock inside in one thrust. The moan that Sae gave in response was loud and stuttered towards the end when Ren didn't wait even a moment before he began to pound away at her, taking her legs into his grip while Makoto watched on, eventually deciding that she wanted to be part of the action.

Her hands slid down to give her sister's chest a gentle grope, briefly comparing the sizes between the two of them. Sae was a lot larger in the chest than she was, but that didn't make Makoto jealous as much as it turned her on. She leaned down and began to grope the farthest tit roughly while the took the nipple of the closer one into her mouth. She began to suckle hungrily at it while Ren pounded away, each thrust slapping skin against skin and making the older sister mewl in rising pleasure—a rising that continued, making her tight pussy throb around him. How long had it been since she had been fucked so roughly? She wasn't sure, and she had never been fucked while having someone else suckle at her teat before.

It didn't take her long to cum. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she called for her master once more as her legs did their best to wrap around Ren, though they only managed to hang over his shoulders for how roughly he was gripping onto them. He was about to hit his orgasm, too. When he did, he made his last thrust the hardest, pushing as deep into the older sister as he could to make sure that she was well and truly bred, and though he didn't voice those intentions, it was obvious to Sae what he was trying to do, and her widened eyes gazed lovingly at him as he filled her pussy to the brim, then pulled back and out of her with a huff.

"Between the two of you, I'm not sure who's the better fuck... Makoto, you're tighter, but Sae... your pussy feels like it's trying to milk me whenever I'm inside it," he commented as Makoto pulled back from her sister's chest.

"It's my turn now, right?" Makoto asked, eagerly, despite having been fucked twice already. Ren simply grinned.

"Sure. But I want you to get your sister off while I'm fucking you," he told her. "And I didn't hear my title there. Maybe I shouldn't fuck you next, after all."

Makoto's eyes widened. "No! No. I'm sorry... master. Please fuck me, master." With that, Ren slipped his hands down to pull Makoto's legs apart, and she quickly moved down onto the bed alongside her sister to get into position. She wasn't sure at first how she was supposed to get Sae off while laying down the way that she was, but it seemed that Sae had a better idea than her sister did. She moved up and settled over Makoto's face, then pressed her pussy down against her sister's lips while her hands moved onto Ren's shoulders for stability. Just as he had with Sae, Ren lined up with Makoto and slammed deep inside, trying to throw the younger sister off as she began to eat out the older one.

Even compared to Sae, Makoto couldn't handle much. That deep slam was enough to prompt a loud moan up against Sae's cunt. In response, Sae pushed down against Makoto's lips, effectively silencing her sister with a smirk on her face. Ren grinned at her in turn, then began to move. He put more focus into his thrusting than he had done with Sae, looking to overwhelm Makoto more than anything else, and it worked. Makoto was helpless, but even as moans slipped from her over and over again, occasionally carrying her master's name on them, she put her all into eating out her sister, thrusting her tongue wildly in a way that she hoped was pleasurable—it was her first time doing such a thing, after all, but her inexperience didn't bother Sae any. In fact, the older sister was turned on further by the idea that they were being so rough with Makoto during her first time.

Any guilt that Sae might have felt melted away each time those needy moans vibrated up against her own pussy, pulling her closer to an orgasm she didn't really need but wasn't going to turn down. Ren's orgasm hit soon after, taking even him by surprise, but as he leaned forward to give Sae a deep kiss, he made sure to bury himself as deep inside Makoto as he could and to breed her just as he had her sister. The feeling of his cum—plentiful even in his fourth orgasm—firing up against her womb was enough to push Makoto over the edge, and as he throbbed inside her she spasmed around him in turn. Makoto's eyes even rolled back as her sister splattered her face with cum.

Sae was the first to move, moving down to sit beside her sister as Makoto recovered from the deep fucking that she had just received. Ren moved next, slipping back to the end of the bed while he looked the two girls over, his hands finding their leashes once more to give them a gentle tug. Both girls turned their attention to him at once, curious as to what he wanted from them. After moving to lie down again, he looked between them. "I can't take my eyes away from those tits of yours..." he commented, talking to both of them. "I'd like to feel them wrapped around my cock."

"Yes, master," Makoto replied, and moved forward, prompting Sae to do exactly the same. Both of them laid further down the bed than him, settling their chests at either side of his shaft. It was Sae's hand that first wrapped around his cock, guiding him towards another erection while Makoto lifted herself up and readied her tits to be wrapped around his cock. Sae soon moved up with her and gave the younger Niijima a supportive smile before pressing her chest up against her sister's from the other side. It wasn't long before they were looking over at Ren again, curious whether their attempts to pleasure him were working, but it seemed that simply having those wonderful tits pressed against his cock was enough to sate him, at least for now.

Sae rose slowly, and Makoto followed after her, then when the older sister slipped down again, the younger one followed. They went on like that for a while, with Sae leading the rhythm whilst Makoto followed, their soft tits squeezing Ren's shaft tightly between them. Having all four wrapped around his shaft at once was every bit as euphoric as Ren had imagined it to be. When he opened his eyes to look upon the two of them, there was only one more thing that he wanted.

"Kiss each other," he told them, prompting a deep blush on Makoto's part. "I don't really..." she began to say, but Sae soon leaned over and locked lips with her sister, pushing things further on Makoto's behalf. As the brunette's eyes widened, she slowly melted into the kiss with her sister, then let her eyes close once more as she tilted her head into the kiss. From there, Makoto took both Ren and Sae by surprise by taking control both in the kiss and in the rhythm. She deepened the kiss with her sister, slipped her tongue into the older girl's mouth and began to move up and down Ren's cock with an increased speed, squeezing him as roughly as she could without feeling as if she might hurt him, though sometimes her sloppy rhythm became so rough that she wasn't even sure of that.

The sight and the feeling were too much for Ren, and he felt for a moment as if he might cum on the spot, so he quickly tugged at both of their leashes and let out a heavy grunt. "Stop! Stop. Not yet," he spoke, prompting both Sae and Makoto to stop immediately. Makoto looked almost disappointed, but then he sat up with a huff. "Get on the floor. I want to finish this properly."

This time, Makoto was the first to move. She shuffled over to the edge of the bed and hopped down onto the ground, getting onto her knees before her sister moved down and did the same. With their naked bodies on display for him, tits hanging free and smiles on their faces, they were ready for Ren to give them the facial of a lifetime—if he even had that much cum left inside him. Ren wasn't sure, but with how hard of an orgasm he could feel building, he took his cock in his hand while both of their leashes sat in his other, aimed his cock towards them and began stroking himself.

He thrust against his hand as his orgasm hit, desperate and needy. Both of the girls before him readied themselves for his climax, opening their mouths, though they didn't compete for his attention—they knew that they would be given everything they deserved. Rope after rope of cum covered the two of them, one after the other. Sae first, with one long rope landing across her face and another on her tongue, then one more splattering against her tits. Makoto was next, ending up with more on the face than on her chest, but once he had finished sharing it between the two of them he let whatever was leftover simply spurt desperately against their tits.

And with that, he collapsed back against the bed, looking over the two of them. "Good girls," he commented, sounding out of breath. He then slipped back to lay on the bed properly, with both of his subs moving onto it with him and settling at either side, pausing only when they realised that they were still covered in his cum. As Ren relaxed, gazing lazily at the both of them, they cleaned one another up with their tongues.

Makoto was the more eager of the two, as she had been throughout the night. She leaned down and slurped at her sister's skin, taking whatever cum that she could get. Sae, on the other hand, remained more reserved, taking her time to properly appreciate the meal before her, lapping sensually at Makoto's exposed skin whenever she got the chance to sample more of Ren's cum. Sae was the one who pulled Makoto up into a deep kiss once the two of them were clean, and she shared what she had gathered with her sister, which prompted Makoto to do the same. Their tongues moved around one another, pushing the gathered cum around until both were left with their fair share once they pulled back, a string of saliva and cum lasting until they pulled far enough away for it to break. Makoto then swallowed, and Sae soon after, smiling as she watched her sister indulge.

With that, the two of them moved to lay down alongside their master, settling in for the night as his cock lay dormant, completely spent, at least for the night.


End file.
